


戴萌 X 你

by duguyuyang



Series: X 你系列 [1]
Category: SNH48
Genre: BG向, F/M, OOC, X你系列, 性转, 泥塑
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 17:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duguyuyang/pseuds/duguyuyang
Summary: 生日加求婚的甜蜜车。泥塑性转OOC。能接受就看，接受不了就关闭。别，硬，看！
Relationships: 戴萌/你
Series: X 你系列 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569466
Kudos: 43





	戴萌 X 你

你今天过生日，邀请了一众亲朋好友，当然少不了你帅气的男朋友戴萌，其实过生日挺累人的就是维系人类社会人情来往的一个活动而已，如果不在意这些的话，你就只邀请你身边最亲近的人就够了。

生日party一直进行到深夜才结束，你微笑着送走了朋友们，和戴萌简单的收拾了一下房间就准备洗漱上床休息去了。你走进浴室打开了淋浴洗澡，没一会戴萌就站在浴室门口轻轻敲门问你洗好了吗？你不想让戴萌等太久于是说 马上就好了。

然而浴室门吱呀一声就被戴萌推开了，他穿的一身黑色服装都没有脱径直走了进来，面对浑身赤裸的你单膝下跪从脖子处摘下那个常带的戒指项链，其实那是早就买好的结婚戒指。你被戴萌突如其来的进入感到羞涩，赶忙捂住了自己的三点，明明都同居这么久了还是觉得不好意思。但你又对戴萌的这一举动觉得感动又搞笑。

他炙热的眼神一直看着你的时候，你觉得整个脸都发热发烫了起来。你问着戴萌为什么求婚选这个时机？她说戒指是还没有想法的时候就买好了，等有想和你结婚时就可以随时跟你求婚了，趁着现在脑袋还发热，你要还不接受，一会可就凉了。

头顶上的花洒还在往外细密的出水，早就把戴萌的衬衣湿了个透，而你也在这氤氲的水汽中红了眼框，伸出微颤的左手无名指对着戴萌说我愿意。等他把那枚充满两人美好未来的戒指带上你手上的时候，早就悬挂在眼眶中的泪珠幸福的滑落下来。

戴萌起身把你抱在了怀里，靠在他的宽广胸膛上听着他有力的心跳，你觉得眼前这个男人就是你一辈子的依靠了。随后你怕戴萌着凉，就一起把他身上的衣服给脱了下来，两副赤裸裸的胴体就这样面对面站着。你看着戴萌身下逐渐抬头的欲望，不禁羞红了脸，一脸娇羞的模样在戴萌看来真是可爱漂亮极了，于是他迫不及待的把你压在了浴室瓷砖内壁上，虽然开着浴霸但还是暖心的用大手垫在你光洁的背后上。你情不自禁的用双手勾住戴萌的脖颈，使他精致大气的五官慢慢在你眼前放大。

戴萌的吻霸道又温柔，额头，眉毛，鼻子，脸颊吻在你脸上各处，然后吻上你红润的嘴唇，去吸取你那里饱满的汁水，光在柔软的唇瓣上你们就难舍难分。

一身娇吟从你喉中发出却堵在了戴萌的唇上，原来他自由活跃的另一只手已经摸上了你的一处酥胸，紧紧捏住晃荡着，把食指露出来在粉嫩乳尖的红晕处还摩挲着画着圈。胸前的敏感点被挑逗的整个身体都粉红了起来，燥热的小腹欲火也越燃越旺，下体的花穴本能的产出了透明爱液，顺着小缝就往下流，你只觉得自己身体好骚啊，被戴萌这么轻轻的触碰就能表现的这么敏感。不由自主的把整个身体更贴近了对方，修长的左腿都牢牢勾住了戴萌结实的腰际，去磨蹭着他那根炙热的巨根，用自己下体的花洒去湿润它。

唇内的舌尖依旧再相互缠绕着，把对方口中的空气都给吞噬干净，不得不说戴萌的耐力真是极好，你被他亲吻到红肿的嘴唇快呼吸不上来时，他还想把你肺部的空气统统交给他。直到你发出有力无气的哼唧声，双腿都发了软，才舍得把你放开，那光泽湿润的嘴唇还带出几缕银丝，显的甚是淫糜。

你靠在戴萌微微隆起的胸膛上大口喘息着，他轻轻顺抚着你的背，等你又恢复了精神时，看到戴萌胸前粉色的点点，不禁觉得特别诱人，于是用自己的樱桃小口把那处粉点含在了嘴里就像戴萌无数次含着你自己的乳尖那样。用舌尖在他乳头处轻轻舔舐着，就像舔着一颗美味的糖豆。

你能明显感受到戴萌身体的颤动，这让他更加情动了，下体的炙热又变大了几分，硬硬的耸立着顶在你柔软的小腹上。

随后戴萌的手掌覆上了你已经泛滥的水灾处，随意一摸就能带出许多黏液，还特意把手掌张开放在你眼前，看到指与指之间的透明丝状，原来自己身体这么的饥渴难耐，羞的趴在戴萌肩上不敢抬头恨不得找个地缝钻进去。

戴萌轻轻贴上你的耳朵，用低沉魅惑的嗓音告诉你让你双腿岔开些，不然他不容易进去。霎时你的耳朵更是红的滴血还是听了他的话，双腿分开些来，等待着他的进入。

然而戴萌好像还对你的身体没有玩够，伸出右手的中指和无名两指，剥开那几片粉色的褶皱软肉后，慢慢的滑进了你温热的穴道内，你早就麻痒的内里像无数的小蚂蚁在啃噬着你的内壁，而他手指的进入终于让你得到了一丝慰藉。

只见戴萌很有技巧的在你紧窄的小穴内搅动着，他的手指很有力道，穿过你宛如章鱼口盘吸的超紧的肉壁，轻车熟路的直达你的花心敏感处，一下又一下的抠弄着，花心也在反馈着自己的感受，不停的跳动着，邀请手指一起跳舞。

你情不自禁的抬高了屁股，腰肢在不停的扭动着，口中的爱欲实在是忍不住了，穴内的花心被挠的欲仙欲死，只能死搂着戴萌脖子在他肩上不断的呻吟着，发出嗯嗯啊啊美妙的声音。

戴萌左手紧搂着你的柳腰，防止你腿软跌落下去，右手却在不知不觉又加重了几分力，还用大拇指去快速摩莎着花穴顶上最娇嫩敏感的红豆。你整个人都被刺激的站不稳了，爽的什么话也说不上来，下体流的淫水顺腿直流而下，穴口内壁的褶皱紧紧的包裹着戴萌的手指，让它们动弹不得只能为自己所服务。

戴萌看你媚眼如丝快要瘫软的表情知道你快高潮了，于是咬牙使劲儿狠狠的挤捏着花心处和那颗已经涨大发红的红豆，臂上本就膨胀的肱二头肌此刻已经青筋暴起，一下又一次的刺激着你下体两处的敏感点。你腰肢扭动的幅度更加大了，巨大的刺激让你的手臂紧紧抱着戴萌，使他的背上承受了你因为快感而挠出的几条细红痕。

你爽的嘴角都流下了大量的口水，根本顾不上擦拭。含糊不清断断续续的呻吟着。

“戴萌...太快了...我要...受不了了...啊啊...”

戴萌三指最后一起用力，使劲压在了敏感点上，你感受到从下体传来的强烈快感直接从后腰脊椎窜上了大脑里，直接爽到失禁，从阴蒂下面的尿口处喷出了大量的清冽白水，挨着戴萌的身子洒了他一身。你仰着脖子一声爽叫，最后就痉挛着身体像一滩软泥挂在戴萌身上，已经没有了丝毫的力气，眼里失焦无神，只剩下大脑让口腔在机械着呼吸空气好不让这具身体爽晕过去。

戴萌索性双手抱起你的臀部使之抬高，把你抵到了湿滑冰凉的瓷砖上，你的脊背传来的冰凉打了个激灵，使你快速的回过了身，两腿自然的勾上了他的腰间悬在了半空中，只能更加搂紧了戴萌的脖子，好不让自己掉下去。  
之前泄的确实太多，得到了大量的润滑，戴萌托着你的臀部让你的小穴对准了自己的下体那根“金箍棒”用力的一挺而入，直捅花心。你俩的胸膛彼此紧挨着，可见戴萌力气只大，挺的之深。

身下终于吃到他的粗壮肉棒时你终于发出了满足的喟叹，身下的穴口就像张着倾盆大口般想要把戴萌的肉棒统统吃进去，让他全部属于自己，全部进入自己的身体里，永远这样的负距离。

戴萌调整了一下姿势觉得这里让自己施展不开身手。于是边插着你，还边抱着你往卧室的大床走去。这个姿势让你们的生殖器能无缝融合。他每走一步蘑菇头就能磨到你的敏感花心，你受不了就娇喘一声，没走几步，戴萌看着你被操喘的娇滴滴的模样，不禁嘴角往上勾着笑，停下了脚步，抱着你臀部就挺起了腰肢开始下一轮的运动。

这个姿势你充满了被动，除了紧紧搂着他，放情的浪叫看着他邪魅调戏你的眼神什么也做不了。而他却耸动着腰肢把自己的炙热一下又一下的挺到你的花穴里，深深顶着你的宫口，慢慢磨过你的敏感处。你的身体就像颗随风的草，被操的摇摇晃晃，下体随着戴萌的抽插节奏摆动，撞的交合之处一直啪啪啪作响。在这样极其羞耻的下，你的感觉又来了，你觉得自己应该再减减肥好让他不用这么吃力。

你愧疚的吻着戴萌绝品的下颚，慢慢又吻上他的耳垂处。自己发红挺立的乳尖也不停地磨着他的胸口撩拨着他的心也痒痒的。

戴萌也逐渐喘息起来脖子发红，啪啪啪的声音变的急促，洞口处进进出出的更快了，你能感觉到自己的软肉翻过来又覆过去，任由肉棒的摩擦而翻来覆去。不一会你又呻吟了起来，还动起了自己的腰也配合着戴萌深陷了下去。你的小穴死死咬着那根已经发光的肉棒感受着它的自由进出。你也叫的一声高过一声，到达顶点时全身都充满了愉悦的快感，肉棒拔了出来依旧坚挺的紧贴着你的肚皮。

而你突然空虚的下体正在不断颤抖着流出淫液不断翕动像像小嘴开口诉求还没要够，觉得自己就像个荡妇永远不满足。自己的大脑却觉得这幅身体已经很累了，再这样剧烈运动下去小心真的晕过去。

今天心情和状态难得的不错。不然戴萌也不会这么兴奋让自己泄了两次他自己却还没有射，看来他还没有得到满足，于是你一咬牙半邀半求对着戴萌说

“都给我…戴萌…全给我吧…”

既然自己女朋友都这么说了，就直接彻底的释放好了，戴萌终于把你抱到了柔软的大床上，你仿佛刚才一直在海上漂流的小船终于着陆的安全感。

戴萌双手大撑着你的双腿，把下体最隐私的私密处看的一清二楚你上面的耻毛还挂着些许晶莹的水滴，粉嫩的私处羞答答的。他看到后不禁滑动了两下喉结。你的脸也被双手捂着羞答答的。

戴萌扶住你的大腿就挺着腰肢慢慢的挤入了，你皱着眉头觉得内里好涨，但撑的有极大的满足感。尽管做了那么多次还是不太适应戴萌的这根巨物。只能慢慢的吞纳着它。从蘑菇头开始就摩擦着自己敏感的内壁，就像穴道内的清道夫，把剩余的爱液都顶到了宫口，结实的碾过自己的敏感处，顶到头又退回去，随波荡漾的液体就这样在甬道内来来回回的润滑作响。

最普遍的姿势最满足的享受，看着身上努力耕耘的男朋友，帅气善良暖心温柔专一多金等等的优点，你觉得这辈子嫁给他什么都值了。想到这里不禁湿了眼眶。不能让自己男朋友这么累，应该分担一些他的劳累，于是你把自己的双臂支撑在了后面，戴萌见你这么主动也顺势像你那样做，你们彼此都扭着腰肢把全身的力气往对方推送，你恨不得把戴萌身下那颗硕大的卵蛋也容纳进自己的身体里，把他的全部都放进去全都属于你。

你们深情的望着对方呼唤着彼此的名字，互诉着爱意，再这甜蜜的语言中你们下体的顶入一下比一下进入的深。也越来越快速。而你的体力已经逐渐支撑不起来了，戴萌干脆起身把你扑倒在床上抬着你的双腿就扛在了肩膀上，双手紧固着你的大腿让你减少扭动的幅度，只能牢牢的挺着屁股乖乖挨操。

戴萌闷足了一股劲儿几十下全部的深挺 进入你的穴内，你把身下的传单都快挠破了，快要虚脱的模样无力的呻吟着，身体一晃一晃上下起伏着。

戴萌也低吟了起来，胸膛呼吸不断的起伏着，快感也再不断的袭来，全身力气都在不自觉的加重着，你的腿上都被按出了几个手印，下体还在疯狂的挺动着又深又猛狠狠地顶到宫腔口处。

“哈啊…戴萌…快…全射进来…我全要…啊…啊…”

“都快要结婚了不应该改改口吗？”

“啊啊...老公...老公你都射进来吧...”

“除了老公还有其他的吗？”

“...爸...爸爸...啊啊...求你都给我吧...”

你被操的头脑发麻，全然不知自己的潜意识已经把那些平时觉得不要脸的淫荡话语都说了出来。

“好…亲爱的...我都给你…接着…啊...”

戴萌看着身下的你如此淫荡深挺了几下后再也忍不住前端一阵发酸，腰间麻烈烈的快感直从精关处推射而出，一股股的滚烫精液全给到了你身体深处的子宫口，你的紧缩不止的穴道也贪婪的吸着大肉棒里面残余的精华，两具身体都颤抖着互相输送自己的美好，久久不愿意分开。直到戴萌觉得真的把自己的所有都送了你，才缓缓的从体内滑出，轻轻吻着你的额头。

这晚真是折腾够了，你觉得身体就像散了架，看这戴萌那柔情似水的眼神看着你，故意没好气的对着他撒娇。

“结婚以后有的是时间，干嘛急于一时像个饿狼一样，我快痛死了~”

“宝贝，我不想浪费每一个美好的夜晚~都想把百分百的自己给你。”

“讨厌~”

躺在戴萌温暖的怀里听着他对你说着哄你的情话不禁又羞红了脸，你就在这样甜蜜的氛围中，累的迷迷糊糊的进入了甜美梦乡。

END


End file.
